stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Stanton
"She broke me, you know. I loved her. And I want Danielle dead. For justice." Liam Henry Stanton is the middle sibling and the husband of Dr Clary Fletcher, ex-boyfriend of Mercury Williams and ex-love interest of April Janssen. He has been the most unlucky in love. History Liam Stanton was born in Glasgow when Monica was away on a business trip. He was in the navy for 2 years until he discovered a passion for flying and joined the RAF. In Series 1 he helps bomb Portugal. Bombing Portugal He meets fellow RAF pilot, Mercury Williams, while on a pre-flight plan to scout the location of Portugal in which they were ordered to bomb. After engaging in a light conversation, they ended up going out for a date that night and sharing a kiss and spending the night together. In 1.9, Liam participates in the act and bomb Lisbon. Mercury, who is acting cold towards Liam, has no other choice but to forgive him, after he slept with Josephine Shelby, his sister-in-law. The RAF are abandoned in Salamanca, Spain, due to Mount Etna erupting and the two end the series on good terms. Miscarriage and Death Mercury suffers a miscarriage in Series 2, which leads to the temporary breakup of Liam and Mercury. However, he regrets his cold moves when Mercury is reported dead. He tells Madeleine that Danielle Warner broke him. That she killed off every good bone in his body. He spends the rest of Series 2 silently grieving and juggling an alcohol addiction alongside his job in the RAF. Broken Heart In Series 3, it's clear Liam is still broken. However, the arrival of April Janssen and her "secretary" but secret boyfriend and superior, Matt Lynks, initially seems good, but eventually proves to Liam that he is a jinx when it comes to love. April seemingly tries to mend his broken heart, however, after he sleeps with her, he realises she's only been sleeping with him to access the bombs in a shelter in the RAF base. He has been keeping the key and April has defied his trust and taken the key. In 3.10, he shoots April for being "disloyal" and brands her a snake. Fallout During a fallout at Madeleine and Lukas's wedding in 4.1, he is admitted to hospital. There, he meets Dr Clary Fletcher, who fixes his bones and says he has a concussion. She keeps him in over night, however makes sure she watches over him, a glimmer in her eye. Last Memories of Mercury He meets Cassiopeia Williams, Mercury's sister. Initially, Cassie doesn't say who she is, but eventually the secret outs and the two discuss their versions of the story. Later in Series 5, it’s Mercury’s would-be 26th Birthday. Both Liam and Cassie celebrate in different ways. Liam sends balloons into space, while Cassie drinks away her issues, briefly hallucinating Mercury at one point. Proposal to Clary In Series 5, the two agree to get engaged, with Clary being the one to suggest it first. In 6.4, they have an engagement party in which Claudia Flint kisses Miles Stanton, causing grief for Lea Stanton. However, it all surmounts to nothing and Clary and Liam happily marry in the Maldives, Mudhudhoo Island. Cassie also is invited by Josephine, surprising all the guests. Liam and Cassie share a longing look, with Cassie saying it’s the right thing. Liam even confesses he saw Mercury instead of Clary walking down the aisle. Cassie says he should stop thinking about her, because even if she was alive, they might not be together. She says Clary is the one, she always has been. Not Mercury. She was just a whirlwind romance. Liam turns away and is caught by Clary for the first dance. When he turns back around to see if Cassie wants to dance later, she’s gone, alongside anything left of Mercury.